


Three's a crowd?

by IceboundEmu



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, continuation of story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundEmu/pseuds/IceboundEmu
Summary: The continuation of Marco's storyMC gets a message from Marco, calls over to see what's going on, then gets hit with some revelations.Then Taylor turns up.
Relationships: Marco Bottazzi/MC
Kudos: 24





	Three's a crowd?

**Author's Note:**

> So, a story I've been toying with for a while, follows canon up to the point of Marco greying out on you (I don't think I've referred to much of what happened before, so it's up to you to decide how MC acted). Continuing on with his story in the way that I want it to go (though thankfully without bodies to dispose of).
> 
> Taylor makes an appearance in this, and will play a bigger part in this, because I think the canon does him a great disservice, and I'm eventually going to try and work these three into a working poly-relationship (Even if the first few chapters are going to mainly focus on healing them from their respective traumas)
> 
> Brief and interrupted sexual activity in the chapter, so enjoy, or get annoyed at me pulling a similar trick to Ludia.

It was two hours since you ended your last conversation with Marco when you phone chimed at you to indicate he was trying to contact you via Lovelink.

Wondering whether he was going to announce that he couldn’t leave Sally, you opened the app, waiting for the conversation screen to load you wondered what could have happened in such a short space of time, the brief message that finally loaded did nothing to enlighten you, his icon was grey indicating he’d sent the text then dropped offline.

_Can you come to my house; I have something we need to talk about?_

Well, no conversation that started with those words ever had a happy outcome. He’d followed it with an address you realised was quite close, so you could walk it just as easily as drive. Until you glanced at the sky, realising there were dark clouds gathering. Ignoring the small voice at the back of your mind that tried to point out that was another omen you grabbed your car keys from the hook on the wall, snagging a coat as well so you’d have something to cover your head if you needed to make a dash to the front door.

Ten minutes later you were sitting in Marco’s kitchen, watching him make coffee for you both. He’d answered the door almost immediately when you’d knocked, almost as though he’d been sitting on the stairs waiting for you. He’d beckoned you to follow him, at which point you’d been struck by the slightly hysterical thought you’d walk through to find a corpse on the floor in one of the rooms, or Sally waiting for you, knife in hand (she hadn’t stuck you as especially stable after her performance at the restaurant). There was no sign of her in any of the rooms you entered, though a rather beautiful sapphire and diamond ring lay abandoned on the kitchen table in front of you. You picked it up to study it, which was the precise point that Marco chose to break the silence you sat in and you almost dropped it at the shock.

“So, Sally decided to end our relationship after we talked.”

You’d never minced your words with him, you weren’t going to start now.

“That sounds like you’re omitting a lot.”

“I may be shortening it somewhat, considering she spent about an hour calling me every name under the sun that she could think of, ‘lying, cheating bastard’ seemed to make an appearance several times, before implying it was all my fault that we hadn’t worked out because I wasn’t prepared to make the commitment…”

This from the woman who’d spent seven years refusing to set a date for their wedding. Though what little you knew of Sally indicated she’d find some way to shift the guilt for the situation onto Marco rather that accepting her portion of responsibility for the mess they’d ended up in. He continued without further prompting from you.

“In fact, it was a pretty one-sided conversation until I asked her how she thought was she was doing with Taylor was any different from me speaking to you. Though that was the point she threw her ring at me and flounced out, telling me it was over if I couldn’t trust her.”

He chuckled darkly, you had to admit from his retelling of the situation it seemed Sally was giving him mixed messages about her reasons for leaving, first blaming your developing relationship, then refusing to concede she’d been carrying out an emotional affair with Marco’s best friend for an unreasonably long amount of time.

He offered you a cup of coffee, which you reached out to take with the hand that had been holding the ring, noticing the jewellery in your grasp he plucked it from your fingers with his other hand, staring at it as though it was the first time that he’d seen it. Silence settled over the two of you again, you took a sip of your coffee, burning your tongue on the scalding liquid.

“Are you going to keep the ring?”

The question slipped out without you meaning it to. He laughed again, though there was no humour in it, and you winced internally at your clumsiness.

“I’d better give it back to my mother; it was my grandmother’s ring. I got it because I was the first one to get engaged.”

Which if you remember correctly had come about because Sally had proposed to him.

“Are you okay?”

Your tongue hadn’t got the message from your brain to shut up it seemed. He appeared to give the question some thought before answering.

“I think so. I know I should be upset, but I just feel…relieved? It’s like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders that I didn’t even know was there.”

You had your own experiences of prolonging relationships way past the point they should have been allowed to wither and die and nodded at his words. Sometimes it was easier to keep going through the motions instead of speaking to someone about how you were truly feeling, even if the experience only served to make you both unhappy in the long run. You’d recognised the stench of decay in Marco’s relationship with Sally soon after you’d started talking, you’d tried to remain impartial and guide him to his own conclusions, which was complicated by the whole Taylor situation, but had ultimately led to this point, with Marco free to pursue what he deserved, a chance of happiness. You could allow yourself to feel a little sympathy for Sally, though given time she’d probably admit to herself how toxic they’d become together and strike out to find a new partner…though that could be awkward if she chose too close to home.

This time your brain won out, tying your tongue before you could blurt out the indelicate enquiry on whether he’d spoken to his best friend about the situation, though Sally would have been just as likely to call him to make him aware and Marco didn’t really need the mental image of his best friend offering comfort to his former partner.

Speaking of comfort, you placed the coffee down gently on the table, before turning to offer him a hug, which he gratefully accepted, squeezing you tight and burying his nose into your hair as you rested your head on his chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heartbeat.

“I’m happy for you. So, what are your plans now?”

There you went again, firing your mouth off without allowing your brain input. 

His response was to pull away slightly, you glanced up to read his expression and found him studying you with a warm, affectionate look in his brown eyes.

“I was kind of hoping to explore the concept of us?”

He closed the distance between your faces, growing bolder when you made no attempt to move away from him, moving so he could press a light kiss against your lips, which you then deepened, smiling as you felt the butterflies flutter in your stomach as the sensation. From his smile as he broke the kiss you guessed he felt them too, you both stared into each other eyes for a second before the ridiculousness of the way you were both acting stuck you and you were overcome with giggles. Marco looked mildly offended, you hastened to explain yourself to him.

“Sorry, I just felt like a lovesick teenager for a second there…”

You trailed off as he burst into laughter, before abruptly stopping and lifting you into his arms, spinning you both round in a twirl. You squealed at the sudden sensation weightlessness, waiting for him to stop before wrapping your legs around his waist and thumping him on the shoulder, and which point he pretended to stumble at the pain and drop you, which just made you squeeze him all the tighter.

“I think we should explore where our raging hormones take us. Though not in here unless you want to give the neighbours a show?”

That Marco accompanied this by waggling his eyebrows at you only made you giggle harder.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to scandalise your neighbours…did you have any suggestions on somewhere more…private?”

You let the word hang in the air, letting him decide how far he wanted to explore on your first time together. By your reckoning you were long overdue some one-on-one time together, after some consideration he seemed to come to a decision.

“I do have a very comfortable sofa?”

You were secretly pleased his mind hadn’t leapt straight to the bedroom, though you were more than aware you could get up to a lot on a sofa that you wouldn’t write home about.

“Carry me there?”

He chuckled again, but offered no objection, tightening his hold on you before setting off, leaving your half-consumed coffee abandoned.

“Marco are you here?!?”

The shout broke both of you apart as it echoed round the house, you managed a shocked gasp and Marco muttered a curse under his breath, pushing himself off you and into a seated position, allowing you to pull yourself upright and hastily rearrange your clothing, though you didn’t have time to rebutton your blouse completely before the speaker entered the living room in their search.

You’d made it to the living room in Marco’s arms before allowing yourself to be dropped onto the sofa, where he’d promptly mock collapsed on top of you, pinning you under his weight and attacking you neck with sloppy kisses, making you squeal at the wet sensation and push him away, upon which you both started laughing again. Once you’d both calmed down a little you decided to inject a little more seriousness into your play, popping the first few buttons of your top open so Marco could see the swell of your breasts and a hint of the lacy bra that supported them. He’d watched, seemingly hypnotised as you then proceeded to undo each of the remaining buttons until it hung open at the front, then slid down your sides to expose your stomach to him.

He’d stayed in place until you’d nodded your assent, after which he eased his weight back on top of you, one hand moving to cup your breast, the other slipping under you so he could stoke your back with his fingers, causing you to arch towards him. Lowering his head to your stomach he began to kiss the flesh there, occasionally adding the scrape of teeth to the sensation, or using his tongue to lap at your belly button, wetting the flesh then blowing on it so you shuddered under him at the cold feeling it evoked. The hand on your breast wasn’t idle either, he’d run his thumb repeatedly over the nipple there, feeling it stiffen under the flimsy fabric, before he’d abandoned it briefly to tease the strap down your arm, adjusting the position of the cup so that the breast was exposed to him and the cooler air of the room, at which point you poor tortured nipple hardened fully, and he shifted position to envelop it with his mouth, suckling lightly, lips curling into a smirk as you gasped.

The hand that had previously been occupied with your breast trailed down, running across the fabric of the skirt you’d chosen to wear that morning, you shifted to part your legs, indicating to him where you wanted his fingers to explore next. He chuckled at your impatience, that reverberated as another jolt of pleasure from your breast to your groin, which was starting to throb as your arousal made itself more apparent. Your movement had shifted Marco so he was straddling your other leg, you could feel he was hard too, not immune to the effects of your proximity and play. His fingers had just started to stroke the crotch of your underwear, causing your pleasure to coil tighter when the shout had brought you both crashing back to reality.

Taylor seemed surprised to enter the room and see you there, though his expression soon morphed from confusion to something harder as he took in your flushed and dishevelled appearance, coupled with the similar state Marco was in, and drew the somewhat obvious conclusion on what you’d been doing before he walked in.

“Taylor, what are you doing here?”

Marco was faster to persuade his tongue to work again, though you supposed the question would have seemed strange coming from you, considering you were also a visitor to the house.

“Sally called me to let me know what happened. I came to make sure you were okay…but I suppose you can’t be TOO upset.”

There was only one reason he would put such emphasis on the words, you’d have laughed it off, but you noticed Marco flush at the insinuation and realised Taylor had really hit a raw nerve.

“Oh? Why aren’t YOU offering Sally a shoulder to cry on?!”

You flinched at the venom in Marco’s words, shifting uncomfortably at the distress that you saw flutter across Taylor’s expression as Marco managed to inflict his own injury.

“Because when she said she always should have picked me and that we could be together now, she said the proviso was that I never saw you again!”

The ultimatum Taylor blurted out left you breathless for a moment with the cruelty of it, from your conversations you were aware they’d been best friends forever, the idea Sally thought she held enough sway of Taylor’s feelings to terminate their friendship…you weren’t sure how to end the thought. It explained a little why finding Marco in the arms of another woman had hit such a sour note, Taylor must have been gutted to lose someone he’d pined for over ten years and find Marco had, for want of a better phrase, just moved straight on, with you, who had a hand in the whole mess.

“Oh, Taylor…”

Marco, as oblivious as he could sometimes be, couldn’t have been blind to the turmoil Taylor was in, if his softer tone were anything to go by. He moved, blocking Taylor’s exit from the room, before enveloping the smaller man in a hug, you, two steps behind him had the foresight to pluck Taylor’s glasses from his face and lay them on a nearby table before Marco’s bone crushing hug ground the frames into his face and caused him further physical discomfort to go with his emotional pain.

“Be gentle with him Marco.”

You didn’t miss the grateful expression on Taylor’s face as Marco reduced the squeeze, he was currently inflicting on him, before he buried his face into Marco’s chest, hiding his face from you. It made a curiously intimate picture to you as a casual observer, Taylor froze as you placed a hand on the back of his head, making a quizzical sound as you gently massaged his scalp, before relaxing as his brain recognised it as a comforting action.

“This is going to be really awkward if you just came over to say goodbye.”

You hoped your expression communicated how horrified Marco’s comment made you, even if it were meant as a joke it fell flat, Taylor gave a wail of distress at the insinuation, looking up at Marco with eyes that brimmed with unshed tears, which even as you watched began to fall as he shook his head emphatically.

“How could you think that!!!”

Marco looked suitably chastised, though you had to move to trap Taylor between the two of you as he attempted to squirm out of Marco’s hold and instead ended up in your arms instead of making good his escape.

“Because he’s being an insensitive ass and trying to be funny.”

You shot a glare in Marco’s direction, who took the hint and took over stroking Taylor’s hair as Taylor cried on you, the tears dripped off his cheek, hot where they hit your skin. 

“Shush, I’m sorry Taylor, please don’t cry.”

Contrary to Marco’s plea you believed Taylor should just let his feelings about the whole hideous mess out, even if that did take the form of grieving, because you were sure when Marco stopped to think about it later, he was going to get angry at his ex’s ultimatum.

Right now, though, it was important to focus on the unhappy brunette sandwiched between the two of you.

“How about I make us all a nice hot drink and we sit down and talk?”

It might have been cliché, but it was the only thing you could think of so you could exit the room and give Marco and Taylor the chance to talk about anything they might not want to mention in your presence. Taylor made an unhappy noise that could be taken as assent, Marco nodded and took over holding Taylor again after you convinced Taylor to let you go and spun him one hundred and eighty degrees back into Marco’s arms.

Besides which, you could use some time to yourself to think, you thought as you moved back towards the kitchen, tidying up your appearance as you went.


End file.
